Austin
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. De regrets, répondeurs téléphoniques et chats. MidoKise.


Austin

L'histoire appartient à Ryuuen Kurai, les persos à Tadatoshi Fujimaki et l'image... Bref.

_(L'auteur n'a pas répondu à ma demande de traduction, s'il me signifie par la suite son désaccord, je retirerai cette fiction)_

A/N : Ceci est basé sur la chanson _Austin_ de Blake Shelton. Adore la chanson, aime le chanteur.

* * *

Ce n'avait pas été la meilleure des ruptures, Midorima devait l'admettre n'avait même pas été une rupture, réellement, considérant qu'il n'avait pas laissé son mot à dire à Kise, pour ce que ça importait. Parce que aurait-il attendu que Kise rentre, attendu les pleurs et les supplications et les _« Oh dieu, Shintarou ! S'il te plaît ne me quitte pas ! »_, il savait qu'il aurait hésité, hésité et cédé et dit à Kise qu'il l'aimait et toutes les autres choses qu'il savait que le blond aurait voulu entendre. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était plus amoureux, c'était qu'il était tombé _tellement_ amoureux qu'il avait commencé à perdre prise sur qui il était vraiment. Il savait que Kise avait besoin de lui – avait besoin de lui et le voulait et peut-être même l'_aimait_ mais il y avait des moments où il se trouvait égoïste de vouloir garder Kise entièrement pour lui-même.

Donc il laisse tout – son manteau dans le placard de Kise, ses chaussettes sous leur lit, sa clé dans la plante en pot que Kise avait un jour ramené à la maison en tant que cadeau de la vieille dame de l'autre côté de la rue – ne prend rien à part les vêtements sur son dos, les chaussures à ses pieds, le téléphone dans sa poche et peut-être un morceau du cœur de Kise se demandant si c'était la manière dont toutes les bonnes choses finissaient.

Xxxxxxx

Un an passa, c'est le printemps à nouveau, et Midorima n'avait pas entendu un mot de Kise depuis. Il fallait admettre que c'était difficilement possible pour Kise de l'atteindre puisqu'il avait changé de numéro et d'adresse et de connaissances, considérant même changer son _nom_ plus d'une fois parce qu'il lui faisait toujours penser à la manière dont le disait Kise – _Shintarou_ – de cette voix enjouée, aimante qui était la sienne et il se retrouvait à la case départ.

Il s'était donc mis à exercer dans un petit village rural où il était le seul docteur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les habitants l'appelaient Mido-_sensei_ et tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et il était parfaitement content de se dévouer entièrement à ses patients et à sa vodka et à son chat, un plutôt en surpoids chat tigré dont il avait hérité du vieux docteur maintenant à la retraite en même temps que de la douillette petite clinique avec une fenêtre qui faisait face à la mer.

Il blâmerait plus tard plus le chat que la vodka, cependant, quand il se trouve tapant un numéro familier un solitaire Mercredi soir en Mars, se demandant comment il avait réussi à retenir cette information précise alors qu'il essayait tellement fort d'oublier. Il laisse l'autre téléphone sonner - une, deux, trois fois. Il aurait raccroché s'il n'avait pas entendu sa voix sur le répondeur.

_« Salut, c'est Kise. Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas répondre à votre appel. Si c'est Kurokocchi, j'ai les billets pour le match d'Aominecchi de Vendredi. Si c'est Kagamicchi ou Momoicchi – non, je ne prévois pas de vous voler vos petits amis respectifs donc pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, rester hors de ma cuisine. Si c'est ma manager, je ne ferai pas le drama à l'hôpital si vous insistez pour me faire porter un costume d'infirmière. Si c'est n'importe qui d'autre, attendez la tonalité – vous savez quoi faire. »_

Midorima écoute attentivement, appréciant les légers aperçus de la vie de l'autre – qui était autrefois _sien_ – quand il entend le répondeur continuer de la voix de Kise.

_« P.S. Si c'est ma Maison… Je t'aime toujours. »_

Le téléphone tombe des mains tremblantes sur le comptoir, heurtant la bouteille presque vide de vodka et tuant presque le chat – pas que Midorima l'aurait remarqué, trop absorbé qu'il était dans le tourbillon du répondeur téléphonique et des souvenirs passés qui disaient tous la même chose avec la même voix, demandant ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi, malgré ce qu'il _avait_ fait et n'avait pas fait, il méritait toujours d'être aimé ainsi.

Xxxxxxx

Midorima se donne une semaine – pour récupérer, pour réfléchir aux choses, pour refaire des stocks de son alcool parce que qu'il soit damné s'il n'en avait pas besoin – puis attrape son téléphone et tape le même numéro familier, restant figé quand il entend un nouvel enregistrement.

_« Hey, c'est Kise. Je ne serai pas là de la semaine. Si c'est Vendredi soir, je serai sorti avec Momoi et si c'est Samedi, s'il ne pleut pas, je serai à la plage avec les gars de Kaijou. Si c'est mon stalker, non, je ne vis pas ici, mais mon détective privé sait où vous habitez et vous arrêtera. Si c'est n'importe qui d'autre, laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai Dimanche soir. P.S. Si c'est ma Maison, je t'aime toujours. »_

Midorima prend une profonde inspiration, réussissant à ne rien laisser d'autre qu'un numéro avant de raccrocher, espérant que ce serait suffisant.

Xxxxxxx

Midorima sursaute violemment quand il entend son téléphone sonner à précisément cinq heures de l'après-midi le dimanche, et en reconnaissant le numéro sur l'écran, il est déchiré entre l'envie de s'enfuir et de renoncer, mais décroche le téléphone à la quatrième sonnerie.

« Shintarou… ? » Il l'entend, la même chère voix qu'il ne savait pas qu'il se languissait d'entendre, faible et tremblante derrière les parasites. « S'il te plaît dis-moi que c'est vraiment toi. Ecoutes, quoi que j'aie fait, je… »

« Je suis désolé », interromps Midorima, ne voulant autoriser Kise à en prendre la responsabilité – ni maintenant, ni jamais. « J'ai été un idiot de partir alors que tu as toujours mon cœur. »

Il entend l'autre s'effondrer en sanglots, et se retrouve à ne rien vouloir faire de plus que finalement étreindre Kise, se perdre à nouveau dans l'autre homme, _fierté_ et _personnalité_ et _ambition_ soient damnées.

Je t'aime, Ryouta. Je rentre à la maison. »

Fin.

* * *

_Je me lance dans la traduction des couples bizarres... :) Reviews?_


End file.
